More Than Just A Guardian
by AsahiBeer
Summary: Jack Frost considers himself to be many things. He's an immortal being; forever youthful and never ageing. He's the spirit of winter; bringing snow days and fun times wherever he went. He's the Guardian of Fun; it was his job to protect the children of the world. He's a friend, an ally and a lover... But a father? That was something Jack Frost had never considered.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost smiled in delight as he watched the children of Burgess play and enjoy the snow that he had created the night before. It had been awhile since Jack last brought a pristine winter wonderland to this town. Summer had ended and the winter season had just begun in Burgess but Jack couldn't wait to bring snow days to the children who resided there; especially his first believer, Jamie, and his little sister, Sophie. The two children had been absolutely thrilled when Jack arrived tapping on their window, which resulted in the formation of beautiful icicles and frosts.

Jack chuckled to himself as Jamie was pelted hard by a flurry of snowballs that his friends were throwing at him. By the time the snowballs ceased to fire, Jamie was almost buried neck deep in snow. Yelling out a battle cry, Jamie released himself of his icy constraint and ran after his friends. Jack roared with laughter when Jamie accidently tripped and made a spectacular face plant into the snow.

"Hey, you alright there kiddo?" asked Jack as he floated beside Jamie. Using his staff he hooked it onto Jamie's hoody and pulled him up. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I hit my chin pretty hard. I didn't chip a tooth did I?" Before Jack could reply his vision of Jamie was suddenly blocked by a blur of bright colours that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was the Tooth Fairy.

"Oh thank goodness! You're teeth are perfectly fine. Not a chip in sight! Oh, how wonderful!" cried Tooth as she forcefully opened up Jamie's mouth. Jack rolled his eyes and smirked at the Tooth Fairy's overprotectiveness of the small white molars and incisors. "Hi Miss Tooth Fairy!" Jamie said after Tooth finally retracted her hands from his mouth. Tooth smiled and patted the boy's head softly. "It's good to see you again Jamie, especially your teeth!."

"What're you doing here Miss Tooth Fairy?" the Bennett child inquired out of curiosity. Tooth smiled "Oh, no particular reason. I'm on my way back to the palace. Just got back from collecting teeth in the South Pacific."

"Oh, so you were just passing by? For a moment there I thought that you had come here to see me." Hearing the familiar voice Tooth turned around and her eyes widened in surprise and delight. "Jack!" she beamed before tackling the Guardian of Fun with enough force to send them both to the snowy ground. "Oof, geez Tooth. Hello to you too" Jack laughed as he stood up and pulled Tooth along with him. After dusting off the snow from her feathers Tooth snaked her arms around Jack's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Jack's eyes softened as he leaned down so his mouth just barely grazed her cheek. "I've missed you" Tooth blushed. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck; Tooth let out a dreamy sigh. "I've missed you more" she whispered into his ear. Jack smiled brightly; tilting his head he caught Tooth's lips in a sweet and tender kiss. The two Guardians became completely oblivious to everything else around them. They didn't even notice that Jamie had shuffled away to give the two of them some privacy.

Breaking away from the kiss Jack leaned his forehead against Tooth's. "You really didn't come here to see me?" The fairy smiled sheepishly in response "I didn't know you would be here. I was honestly just returning from collecting teeth". Jack pretended to frown but his smirk gave it away "you wound me, love. Where there is snow I will always be around." He said gesturing at the snow day he created. "You had no intentions to come and find me did you?" Jack asked accusingly pretending to be upset. Tooth just laughed and gave him a peck on his lips "I was hoping that you'd be waiting for me back at the palace".

"Well then, shall we head back to the palace? I'm sure you could use a good rest". Nodding her head the Tooth Fairy fluttered her wings so that she was floating. "That sounds wonderful." The two guardians floated over to Jamie, Sophie and the rest of the Burgess children. After bidding them good-bye, the two lovers flew up and disappeared above the clouds.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But this is just the first chapter. If you guys feed me lots of reviews I promise to make them much longer ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

The Tooth Palace was abuzz with activity. The mini fairies zipped in from one end of the castle and disappeared through the other; collecting and storing teeth like the tireless workers they were. When Jack and Tooth entered the castle they were immediately swarmed by the mini fairies, the fairies were excited to see that their Queen had returned and they all squealed with delight when they saw Jack Frost standing beside Tooth. Jack smiled charmingly at all of them causing a majority to swoon and fall dramatically out of the air, completely love-struck.

"Alright now, come on ladies back to work. There are teeth waiting to be collected" the fairies all sighed dramatically, reluctant to move. Some held onto Jack's hoodie unwilling to let go. Jack chuckled lightly "Tooth is right, there are children waiting to receive their gold coins. Now go on." Seeing that they were still reluctant Jack assured them that he wasn't going to go anywhere and that he plans to stay at the palace for a while. Satisfied with his promise the fairies returned back to their work with more energy than before.

Tooth nodded in satisfaction at seeing her fairies getting back on task. A familiar tingling in her chest notified Tooth that yet another child's tooth had fallen out. She subconsciously unfolded her wings and prepared to go retrieve the tooth. "And where do you think you're going, hmmmm?" enquired Jack as he wrapped his arms around Tooth's waist. Tooth flinched and smiled guiltily "a child's first tooth just came out. I need to go and umm retrieve it?" Tooth replied. Jack chuckled, it was so typical of Tooth.

"I thought we agreed to take a break and rest a little" Jack questioned "Don't worry about it love, see Baby Tooth is already onto it" sure enough the miniature fairy zipped right past them heading towards the direction Tooth had intended to go. Sighing in defeat, Tooth leaned back into Jack's embrace. "You just got back from the South Pacific and I've just finished bringing winter and snow to the Northern Hemisphere. I think you and I deserve a little break no?" Tooth giggled "Oh alright, I guess I am pretty tired" she said letting Jack guide her to her room at the very top of the palace.

* * *

If there was one thing Tooth loved more than collecting teeth and protecting the childhood memories of children; it would be watching Jack Frost sleep. When he was asleep his face showed peace and contentment. Tooth couldn't help but stare at him; his infamous smirk nowhere to be seen and the glimmer of mischief in his eyes were hidden behind his eyelids. His chest rose and fell in sync with his light breathing. It was moments like these that Tooth treasured.

As the Guardian of Fun, Jack was always full of energy. Always looking for trouble and excitement; never slowing down. It is only when he is curled up in Tooth's bed at the palace with her snuggling on top of him, does his never-ending hyperactive energy seem to disappear. Brushing away a few stray strands of his white locks, Tooth gently leaned down to kiss his forehead. Jack stirred and his ice blue eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times Jack smiled tenderly at Tooth, leaning up he gave Tooth a kiss.

"Morning love," he murmured gently. "Good morning, Jack." Tooth replied running her hands slowly down his face caressing his check. Jack sighed in content and nuzzled his face into her warm and delicate hand. "I had a nice dream" the winter spirit said after a moment of silence. "Oh, really?" Jack chuckled "yeah" the corners of Tooth's eyes crinkled as a smile spread across her face "what did you dream abou-" before she could finish, Jack surprised her by flipping them around so that she was lying on her back.

"I dreamt about you" Tooth felt her entire face heat up. Even though they've been lovers for 5 years now, Jack still found ways to make her heart pound against her chest. Never had she thought that Jack was the affectionate type. After all, everyone knew that he loved his solitude. He had avoided any contact with them for more than 300 years. And it wasn't just her either.

Sandy, North and Bunnymund all thought that Jack would be the cold type. They saw him as the embodiment of winter and cold in more ways than one. So, they were all beyond surprised when shortly after confessing to Tooth that he loved her, Jack Frost just couldn't hold back his affection for the Fairy Queen. Shamelessly cuddling and kissing her anywhere and in front of anyone. But Tooth didn't mind. Not at all. She even instigated a majority of them. Once, the two of them were caught doing it in North's workshop. They very nearly gave the Old Russian a heart-attack when he saw them. That was all her idea. 'A bad boy can change a good girl forever' she remembered North muttering that to himself after he kicked them out of his workshop.

"You can be such a romantic dork sometimes". Jack smirked and leaned down to kiss her "Perhaps, but you know you love it" he murmured against her lips. Tooth giggled after they broke apart. Caressing his cheeks with both her hands she pulled him down again so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you, Jack" she said looking into his bright eyes. She saw them soften and cloud over with adoration and love meant solely for her. "I love you too" Jack whispered while trailing kisses down her exposed neck "so very much".

Tooth moaned as Jack began marking her all over her neck. Another thing about Jack Frost was that he was very possessive. He made it his eternal mission to make sure everyone knew that Tooth was his and he was hers. Hearing her moan, Jack's hand began roaming across her body. He slid his hands down her sides. Savouring the feel of her soft feathers. His right hand spread her legs apart while his left cupped one of her breasts concealed underneath the silky but thick feathers. The interesting thing about Tooth's feathers was, as he had discovered on their first time, was that she could let them grow out and recede to her will. The first time he made love to her, he was delightedly surprised when she receded her feathers so that her womanhood was exposed. Tooth had been scared the first time. She couldn't help but wonder if this ability of hers would repulse Jack. But she was delighted when he said in an awed tone that it was the sexiest thing he ever saw. He then proceeded to make love to her all night, ridding Tooth of her insecurities.

Jack grinned at the memory. "Come on love, move them back. I can't pleasure you like this" Jack said. Tooth could only nod as Jack continued his ministrations on her body. Her head was dizzy with lust and she was losing her ability to think straight. Jack once again, marvelled at the sight of his lover's feathers disappearing and in the process revealing her milky white thighs and her womanhood. Jack wasted no time in invading her with his mouth. Tooth moaned in pleasure as Jack's tongue delved into her and massaged around her outer lip. A few seconds later, Jack added his fingers. Pumping them in and out in sync with is tongue. Tooth cried out as she orgasmed.

Licking his lips and fingers clean, Jack rose up and kissed her tenderly. "You alright love?" he questioned feeling Tooth tremble as the last of her orgasm racked her body. "I'm fine" she tugged on his hoodie impatiently "You're wearing too much clothes, Jack". Laughing quietly Jack quickly rid himself of his hoodie and pants. His manhood standing proud and erect as he positioned him-self against Tooth's entrance. "May I?" he asked in a gentle tone. Tooth smiled lustfully and ran her hands through his soft white hair. "Of course. You have the right to take what rightfully belongs to you." She whispered hotly in his ear. A small blush spread across the Guardian of Fun's face and his heart speed up at hearing those words. "I won't hold back then, love" with this he thrusted forward and buried him-self in her.

"J-J-Jack!" Tooth cried out as he started thrusting into her with great speed. "ugh, Tooth! You feel so good, ugh its tight mmm" Jack leaned forward with only his elbows supporting his weight. "Harder Jack! Please! Harder!" Tooth screamed as she felt the heat and pressure building in her lower region. Not wanting to disappoint Jack pounded into Tooth harder and faster hitting her sweet spot over and over again. "Jack! I-I-I'm gonna c-c-c-cum" Tooth buried her face into the crook of Jack's neck. Shutting her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure her lover was giving her.

"C-c-cum with me Tooth, I'm a-a-almost there" Jack managed to strain out. Seconds later both their vision was blinded by a hot white light as they climaxed together crying out each other's name. Pulling out of her, Jack rolled over and pulled her against his chest; wrapping his arms around her tightly. Both of them still trembling and trying to catch their breaths as the pleasure slowly slipped away.

The two of them finally caught their breaths; Tooth sighed out in content as she tucked her head safely under Jack's chin. Her hand flat against his solid chest feeling his heart beating softly. Jack placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Smoothing down her feathers he whispered her name in one of the softest and most loving tones Tooth had ever heard him use. "Tooth. I adore you". His arms tightened just a little bit more around her and Tooth couldn't help but think that this moment was perfect with just the two of them together, she couldn't possibly be any happier. Jack was her happiness.

What she didn't know was that in a few more months; there would be three of them instead of just two.

* * *

**Here you go guys! A longer chapter like I promised! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

For the past 300 years, Jack Frost had always been alone. He had no contacts with the guardians or any other spirits and no one believed in him. He was an outcast. Bringing snow and winter to all parts of the world with the wind as his only companion. But, it's different now. Five years ago when he was chosen by the Man In The Moon to be a guardian he was able to become friends with Sandy, North and to some extent, Bunnymund. Children started believing in him and their numbers grew day by day. But most importantly, Jack Frost had gained the most important thing he didn't realize he had wanted. The ability to feel love and in turn, be loved back.

Tooth was the one who had showed him the foreign emotion that had been tugging at his chest. Her love for him filled his heart with happiness and melted his cold and uncaring attitude. She had fixed his battered and bruised soul from years of solitude and loneliness. But still, just because he has a lover, friends and children who believed in him now; didn't mean that Jack was used to being around people for long periods of time. 300 years of being alone meant that he had a lot to adjust to. Which was why, he found himself uncomfortable and very awkward right now as he watched hundreds of other spirits mingle and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

North was hosting the annual New Year's party. And every single spirit, mythical and legendary entities were gathered at the North Pole to celebrate. Jack saw the groundhog and Bunnymund having a heated conversation about something Jack didn't care about. Both their noses twitched at each other angrily as they bared their bucktooth at each other. Of to his left he could see North laughing and chatting with what he guessed as the leprechaun, considering the little guy was dressed head to toe in green. Sandy was standing beside him asleep on his feet. He couldn't speak, so he didn't bother to mingle with anyone.

Jack scanned his eyes around before he saw Tooth. She was having a light conversation with Cupid. The spirit of love looked nothing like what Jack had expected. From what he had heard from the humans over the past few centuries was that cupid was a chubby boy who shot people with a bow and arrow in order to get them to fall in love. He was greatly surprised when the tall and muscled blonde gentleman introduced himself as Cupid. Jack had chocked on his drink before composing himself enough to greet him. However, Cupid had simply brushed past Jack and headed straight for Tooth. The blonde man had asked to speak to Tooth in private; Jack reluctantly allowed it but his eyes never stopped monitoring them. He watched as the blonde man bowed dramatically before the Tooth Fairy and promptly brought her hand up for him to kiss. "It is an honour to meet you again, miss Toothiana. You look just as beautiful as you did last year, perhaps even more."

Jack's fist clenched the cup of eggnog he was drinking and it froze over immediately. He glared at the back of Cupid's head but the spirit of love was oblivious to his icy gaze. "Ummm thank you Cupid, you're looking umm w-w-well" Tooth said hesitantly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack's mouth twitch in annoyance as the blonde man in front of her clasped her hands with his. "Oh my dear, you don't know how miserable I've been this year, not being able to see you. It's not fair that both our duties tear us away from each other." When Jack saw Cupid bring a hand up to caress Tooth's cheek. His mild annoyance turned to full blown anger at the blonde. Striding towards them Jack tapped Cupid none too lightly on his shoulder. When the spirit of love turned around he was met with a very angry looking spirit of winter. "Oi, keep your hands off her" Jack growled out. Cupid was stunned for a split second at the anger in Jack's tone before his eyes narrowed down at the man in front of him. "Excuse me, but who may you be?" he asked, his own tone tinted with annoyance. He had already forgotten Jack just five minutes after asking him if he could talk with Tooth privately.

"I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun" Cupid raised his eyebrow at that. "Oh! So you're that winter hellion I've heard so much about. What brings you to this party eh? I do believe this is the first time I've ever seen you here." The blonde questioned. "Parties are not really my thing. That's why I've avoided coming all this time" Cupid was still holding onto Tooth's hand. And from what Jack could see Tooth was starting to look uncomfortable. "Remove your hands, Cupid." Jack growled angrier this time. Cupid looked confused for a second before he looked down to see Toothiana's hand clasped in his. He smirked "I believe that this is none of your business Jack Frost. You see miss Toothiana here is a dear friend of mine and I don't see any reason why I-"

"Remove your hands from my girlfriend, Cupid! NOW!" That did the trick. Cupid dropped Tooth's hand as a look of shock spread across his face. "g-g-g-girlfriend? Miss Toothiana is your girlfriend? That means you're her-" he wasn't able to finish when he saw Tooth walk in front of Jack and place her hand on his chest while Jack's armed wrapped around her waist pulling her to his side. His glare disappearing as Tooth pecked him on his cheek. "Yes, Cupid. This is my boyfriend. Jackson Overland Frost" Tooth said with pride and affection in her voice. Glaring coldly at Cupid one last time, Jack led Tooth away from the party.

Had Jack looked behind him, he would have seen Cupid's eyes narrow murderously at him and flashes of red shining in his eyes.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Jack Frost questioned his girlfriend as he led them into one of the many spare rooms in North's mansion. Tooth sighed; she thought it was sweet of Jack to be protective of her. But, he didn't have to be so rude to Cupid. The blonde spirit of love meant no harm. "You're overreacting Jack" she ran a hand through his hair gently. The action calming down the winter spirit immediately. "Look I know that you were just being protective, and I think that's really sweet of you" she gave him a chaste kiss "but you didn't have to act the way you did to Cupid. You two have never even met before. What you did was definitely not a very good first impression." Jack pouted at hearing Tooth scold him. He directed his gaze to the carpeted floor. Tooth had to resist the urge to squeal at how cute her boyfriend looked right then. Just like a child.

"But he was touching you and he flirted with you" Tooth rolled her eyes. "He does that to all the females here Jack." Tooth assured her boyfriend. But, Jack wasn't convinced. "I didn't like the way he looked at you. I'm not sure why but I think that there's something off about him. The look in his eyes were creepy. I felt like you were in danger" Tooth frowned a little " Jack that's not a nice thing to say. Cupid is the spirit of love; he's anything but creepy or dangerous. You're being paranoid."

Jack nodded, Tooth was right. Cupid was the spirit of love and has been since the dawn of time. There was no way he could ever be a danger to anyone. Jack suddenly felt guilty for being so rude to Cupid. But, only a tad bit guilty. He still wasn't going to forgive Cupid for flirting with Tooth anytime soon. Maybe in a few hundred years. Sighing, Jack enveloped Tooth in a hug burying his face into her soft feathers. "I'm sorry, love" he whispered. Tooth gave the side of his head a kiss "Its okay, Jack. You were just being protective. I understand." Tooth reassured him. "Damn right, I'm protective." Jack stated proudly.

Tooth giggled. Fondly weaving both her hands through his soft white locks. "And I suppose I wouldn't want to have you any other way; my handsome and loving Guardian of Fun." Jack leaned down to kiss her when Tooth suddenly groaned in pain. She fell forward and Jack caught her before she could fall to the floor. "Tooth! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jack quickly laid her down on the bed in the spare room they were in. He kneeled down by the side of the bed as another pained groan escaped from the Fairy Queen. "My head just feels really dizzy" Tooth groaned out. Jack pulled the blankets up to her chin. "And I threw up again this morning" Tooth admitted as her head pounded in pain and her vision started to blur. Jack's face contorted in worry and anxiety "Again? The last time you were like this was weeks ago. I thought you said you were all better now." Jack questioned, gently smoothing down the feathers on her forehead to comfort her. "I was better. But this morning I just didn't feel well".

Jack frowned at Tooth. "If you weren't feeling well why did you insist we come to this party? We should've stayed back at the Tooth palace!" he said exasperated. "But, I wanted you to come. Today was the first time in 300 years that you've willingly attended the New Years party. I wanted to introduce you to everyone." defended Tooth. Running a hand through his already dishevelled hair, Jack Frost sighed at his girlfriend's stubbornness. "I can always come next year, love. If you weren't feeling well you should've just said so." Sighing again Jack stood up. "Never mind, I'll go and get North and one of the Yetis from the medical division" He turned towards the door. "I'm sorry" he heard Tooth whisper. Jack turned back to Tooth and gave her a quick but affectionate kiss. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek he smiled "It's fine. Just rest for now, love. I'll be right back okay?" Tooth nodded, closing her eyes as Jack shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Yo! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! keep them coming please :) just wanted to let you know that I'll be changing the title of this fanfic soon. Originally this was only suppose to be about 3 chapters long but last night i was struck by inspiration after a few glasses of whiskey. So, now this story is gonna be a lot longer and the plot is going to thicken a lot more. So yeah, strap yourselves in and prepare for one hell of a ride. **

**R&R please! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack skilfully weaved his way through the crowd of spirits as he searched for the Guardian of Wonder. 'Excuse me, Pardon me, Coming through' he mumbled when he accidently bumped into someone. Jack heard North before he saw him. The man known as Santa Claus had a booming laugh that pierced through the loud music of the party easily. Weaving through a few more spirits, Jack saw North holding his stomach as he laughed joyously at something the leprechaun had told him. "Hey North" the Guardian of Wonder turned hearing his name being called. "Jack Frost! What can I do for you?" North said in his normal cheery tone wiping some stray tears from his eyes due to laughing too hard. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Jack asked with a slightly raised voice to make sure North could hear him over the elves' loud music. "Of course, of course. Come! Let us go and talk!" he boomed. Bidding the leprechaun farewell, North followed Jack out into one of the many corridors where the music faded in the background.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Jack?" North asked rubbing his hands together for warmth, the corridor was freezing compared to the main room where the party was. "Its about Tooth" Jack said in a serious tone which did not go unnoticed by North. The man's eyebrows frowned in concern "Tooth Fairy? Is she alright?" North asked. "She isn't feeling too well" Jack started "A few weeks ago, Tooth fell ill. She was constantly tired, she didn't have enough energy to leave the bed much less go out and collect teeth." North nodded for Jack to continue as his frown deepened in concern. "She was also always vomiting in the mornings, she didn't have any appetite at all and she-".

"Why didn't you bring her here Jack? the Yetis from the medical division would've been able to treat her." North interrupted. "I was going to bring her here, North." Jack defended "But her illness only lasted about 3 days and by the end of the week it had disappeared as suddenly as it had came. I had suggested that we come here to get her health checked just in case, but she insisted that she was perfectly fine. And soon after that she left for the South Pacific to go collect teeth" North nodded understandingly. Tooth was never a person who could stay down for long, her stubbornness and passion for collecting teeth couldn't be stopped by anything.

"But today, she fell ill again. She told me just then that she had started vomiting in the morning again." Jack's voice was filled with concern at his girlfriend's well being "she's resting in one of the spare bedrooms right now" he pointed to one of the doors at the very end of the corridor they were standing in. "Could you go and get a Yeti from the medical division to come and look at her, North?" the Guardian of Wonder nodded "Of course! I'll go do that right away! You go check up on Tooth Fairy, I'll be right back with the Yetis". With that, North ran down the corridor towards the medical wing. His heavy footsteps causing the entire corridor to shake. Seeing the old Russian disappear down another set of corridors; Jack turned and headed back towards the room that Tooth was staying in.

Jack suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, he felt like someone was watching him. 'What the-?' Jack turned to look behind him. Nothing. Turning his head left and right Jack couldn't see anyone and nothing was out of the ordinary. After a moment Jack shook his head and continued towards Tooth's room. 'Was it my imagination? I swear I felt a pair of eyes watching me' Jack thought to himself. 'No, it was probably my imagination' Jack concluded shrugging his shoulders.

As he opened the door and entered Tooth's room; a shadow peered in through one of the windows in the corridor. It then disappeared with the snowy winds of the North Pole.

* * *

Jack caressed the feathers on the side of Tooth's face as he sat beside her sleeping form. His hands trailed over the feathers on top off her forehead before running the back of his fingers gently down the side of her cheek. Feeling the icy but familiar touch, Tooth opened her eyes to see her boyfriend smile affectionately at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked soothingly. Tooth slowly pushed herself to an upright position, leaning her back against the soft pillows behind her. "A bit better, but my head still feels dizzy" Tooth admitted. Jack nodded his head "I went to go talk to North, he's going to come and bring a medical Yeti to check up on you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you Jack." the Tooth Fairy said smiling warmly at the winter spirit. Jack chuckled "You're welcome." Leaning forward he gave her a kiss. A sharp knock on the door broke them apart. "Come in" said Jack already knowing whom it was. Sure enough North came in with two female Yetis trailing behind him. He walked up to Tooth's bed and lay a fatherly hand on her shoulder "Jack Frost told me that you haven't been feeling well lately. Do you have any idea why that may be so?" he asked. Tooth shook her head negatively. "Its all right I brought Yetis here to check your health" he motioned for the two giant Yetis to come over, one Yeti pulled out a thermometer while the other pulled out a stethoscope.

After the first Yeti checked Tooth's temperature and made sure that she didn't have any kind of fever it also checked Tooth's blood pressure followed by several other tests. The Yeti furrowed its brow in confusion. The Tooth Fairy was perfectly healthy from what she could see; and none of the health tests she performed indicated otherwise. The Yeti motioned for the other female Yeti to use the stethoscope to listen to Tooth's heartbeat.

"So, you find out what's wrong?" North questioned his Yeti. The Yeti shook her head. It turned to the Russian and started mumbling to North in a series of grumbles and growls that both Jack and Tooth couldn't understand. "Mmmm, mhmmm, okay then" North nodded his head and turned to Jack. "The Yetis are going to do a more thorough check on miss Tooth Fairy, you and I are required to leave the room" North said heading towards the door. "Alright, I'll just be outside, call me if you need anything okay love?" Jack said kissing her on the forehead. Receiving a tired nod from the Fairy, Jack stood up and followed North back out into the hallway.

* * *

Both the Guardian of Wonder and Guardian of Fun waited patiently outside for the Yetis to finish their check-up on Tooth. "She'll be fine Jack Frost! Don't worry" North said seeing his fellow Guardian's worried frown. "I know North; its just that, I don't understand! If she's perfectly healthy like the Yetis said then why is she-" Jack's concerned rant was cut short by a thick Australian accent. "Oi, there you guys are. What'cha all doing out here?" Jack looked to his right to see the 6 foot tall Easter Bunny towering over him." Jack shrugged in response. "Could say the same about you Cotton-tail. What are you doing here and what in the name of the moon happened to you?!" Jack asked in surprise. Taking a closer look at the Easter Bunny both Jack and North could see that his fur was tousled and a few patches were missing. One of his boomerangs was snapped in half and hanged loosely by his side; and a purple bruise was beginning to form on the right side of his face. "What happened?! What happened?! The bloody Groundhog happened! Damn critter picked a fight with me all because I mentioned the incident back in the spring of '52'. Why if it wasn't for-" Jack and North both roared with laughter. It wasn't every century that they saw the Guardian of Hope being beat up by a creature that was no bigger than one of his famous Easter eggs.

If looks could kill, Bunnymund's glare would've killed both Jack and North despite both of them being immortals. "I don't see anything funny about this" Bunny hissed out at his two friends. Jack fell down on one knee holding his stomach while trying to control his laughter. North faced the wall banging his fist against it, bellowing in laughter. "bwahahahahaha sorry Bunny its just that hahahahaha I never would've have guessed that the Groundhog of all people would be able to match you in combat bwahahahahaha" North managed to say. Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Cotton-tail. Who'd have fought you'd get beaten up by such an innocent little critter like him?"

Bunnymund's nose twitched angrily from side to side. "Don't underestimate him Frost! He's more dangerous than you think! And I was not beaten by him!" the Easter Bunny tried in vain to convince his fellow guardians but only managed to damage his pride more. Hearing a familiar jingling Bunnymund temporarily forgot his anger and looked down to see that the Sandman had joined them in the corridor. The Guardian of Dreams had come out to escape the loud music of the party and had overheard Bunnymund's conversation. Now, he too was jingling in laughter. "Unbelievable! You too Sandy?!" Bunnymund shouted in frustration.

A tap on North's shoulder brought him out of his laughing fit. He turned and saw the two medical Yetis standing behind him. The other three guardians also noticed them and stopped their laughter. "Well how is miss Tooth Fairy's condition?" North asked. Sandy and Bunny perked up at this and turned to Jack. "What's wrong with Tooth, Frost?" asked Bunnymund as Sandy projected a question mark on top of his head with his dream sand. Jack proceeded to explain to them the same thing he had told North earlier. When he finished both Bunnymund and Sandy looked worried. "I've never heard of symptoms like these. Its irregular." Bunnymund concluded. Sandy nodded his head creating two more question marks on top of his head. Their ponderings were interrupted by a loud and very audible gasp from North. The three of them turned to see the big Russian with his eyes wide open and his jaw hanging slack. "You-you're sure about this? No mistake? No doubt at all?" they heard North say to the two Yetis. Both of the creatures nodding their heads.

"What's wrong North? What did the Yetis say?" Jack questioned his voice laced with concern. North turned to him and blinked his eyes rapidly, his mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Seeing this Jack began to feel uneasy. Blinking again, North seemed to snap out of his daze. Clearing his throat he said in a slightly shaky tone "Jack Frost, how did you? No, I mean its not like its not impossible but cases like these are so rare. But. I mean, this is really something-" North continued to babble words that didn't make sense and Jack was starting to lose his patience. His concern for Tooth growing by the second before he snapped. "North! What the hell did the Yetis say about Tooth's health?!" Jack all but shouted at the older Guardian. "I-I-I think you should go and umm go and talk to miss Tooth Fairy right now, Jack" was North's only reply.

Without a second thought Jack sprinted down the corridor to Tooth's room leaving Bunnymund and Sandy to question North.

* * *

Jack slammed upon Tooth's door and was by her bedside before she could even register his presence. She felt Jack's hand interlock with hers and heard his heavy breathing. Before she could talk, her boyfriend began a panicked rambling; speaking a mile a minute.

"Are you ok Tooth? What did the Yetis say?"

"Jack I-"

"Did they tell you what was wrong? Did they diagnose you with some type of illness?"

"Jack calm down, I need to tell you-"

"You're going to be okay right? Whatever this is there's a cure for it right?"

"Jack, please let me spea-"

"Was it something you ate? Or is it because you've been working yourself too hard again. That's it! It's the stress right? See! I told you to take it easy and don't push yourself too hard and-"

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

The Tooth Fairy shouted at her boyfriend when she realized he wasn't going to let her speak anytime soon. Jack shut his mouth with an audible 'snap' at hearing his name being yelled out. Seeing that she had caught his attention Tooth leaned back against the soft pillows letting out a tired breath. Feeling a pair of eyes on her Tooth turned to see Jack staring at her with concern and anxiety swelling in his eyes. Tooth felt her heart flutter at her boyfriend's concern. Jack bought their entwined hands up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles in an act of reassuring her that he had calmed down and was willing to listen.

"What's going on love?" Jack questioned in a cautious tone. Tooth stayed silent for a second, now she was becoming nervous. 'How do I tell him? Is he even ready for this? Am I ready for this? What if he doesn't want it? What if-' Tooth was brought out of her thoughts as Jack gently leaned his forehead on hers and began drawing small comforting circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "What's wrong?" Jack questioned for the millionth time in the past hour. Not wanting to beat around the bush Tooth decided that being straightforward would be her best option. Taking his hand, she placed it on top of her flat stomach. Jack looked at her confused. Tooth could see another question forming on his tongue. She kissed him tenderly catching him off by surprise. Breaking apart she leaned forward and whispered gently in his ear. But too Jack she might as well have screamed it into his ear. The impact would have been the same.

"Jack, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a child. Your child. You're going to be a father."

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for making you wait. Been kinda busy lately. So anyway, as you might have noticed I've changed the name of the Fanfic as well as the summary. The previous name just isn't going to fit with what I've got planned for this story. Hope you guys don't mind. **

**Well, what can I say. Tooth is ****pregnant! We all saw that coming eh? I wasn't very subtle about it was I? Hehehehe. **

**R&R please! Thank You! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for making all of you wait so long for this chapter. Please forgive me. I've just recently finished my mid-term tests so for the past 2 weeks I haven't been able to update. Sorry **

**But, Thank You all so much for the reviews. They make me really happy!. Please enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the wait!**

* * *

'_**Jack, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a child. Your child. You're going to be a father.' **_

'_I'm going to be…..a father?'_ Tooth's words ran through Jack's mind over and over again as he stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

'I'm going to be a father'

"Jack?"

'I'm going to be…...I'm going to be….'

"Jack? Say something…...please?" begged Tooth.

The Guardian of Fun's lack of response was beginning to scare the Fairy Queen. Tooth could understand that her being pregnant would shock Jack. Hell, she was still trying to wrap her head around it too. After all, it hasn't even been 10 minutes since she found out from the two medical Yetis about her being pregnant with Jack's child. Her boyfriend's silence was beginning to worry her though. He had been staring at her wide eyed with his mouth hanging open for only about a minute but for Tooth; it felt like hours. The winter spirit's eyes were glazed over with an emotion Tooth couldn't comprehend. She saw the color of his eyes shift. They were not the clear sapphire that she was used to seeing; instead they seemed to turn to different shades of blue with every second that ticked by.

Jack suddenly closed his eyes and his mouth was set into a tight line. Tooth heard him take a deep breath before he re-opened his eyes. Tooth couldn't hold back the small gasp that escaped from her lips. Jack's eyes were such a bright shade of blue that the Tooth Fairy thought that they were glowing. She swore that the brightness within them could effortlessly outshine ANY set of perfect teeth. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard him speak in a soft voice. Soft enough that it was almost a whisper.

"Toothiana, are you sure you're….…pregnant?" Jack asked. Tooth could tell that despite the softness in his voice he was serious. Jack never called her by her full name unless he was serious. Tooth looked down at their still interlocked hands and tightened her grip on his hand a little more. "Yes. I'm sure. There is no doubt about it. I'm carrying your child." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt Jack pull his hand away from her; almost as if her touch had burned him. Next thing Tooth knew; Jack had flung open the giant stained glass windows in the room and flew out towards the snow-white mountains without a word. Disappearing from Tooth's view in less than a few seconds.

Tooth sat in silence; staring at the open window that blew snow into the room. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her left hand clutched at her chest while the other laid on her stomach. A single tear escaped from her thick eyelashes and slid slowly down her cheek. 'He's gone. He doesn't want to be a father. He doesn't want this child' Tooth thought in anguish. She doesn't want to get rid of this child. She doesn't know why but she already felt a strong and loving bond with her unborn baby. But, how was she going to raise a child by herself? How was she going to get through this without Jack? This thought caused more tears to slide down her face. Unable to hold back her pain, Tooth broke down and cried.

* * *

"WHAT?! HE JUST LEFT YOU WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING?" shouted the Easter Bunny in anger as he pointed his finger at the still open window that Jack Frost had left from over 3 hours ago.

"Bunny! Keep your voice down!" scolded North. Bunnymund's nose twitched angrily as he cursed under his breath but stopped his shouting. North turned his attention towards Tooth who was still crying silently. The Sandman stood beside her bedside patting the Fairy Queen's hand in comfort. "Did he really just leave like that Tooth?" asked North. Tooth nodded her head and sniffled a little "Yes, North. He asked me if I was sure that I was pregnant. When I confirmed it he just...…." Tooth trailed off not wanting to continue.

North nodded his head and gave her a sympathetic look. The old Russian walked over to Tooth and laid a comforting and fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He probably just needed some time alone to…..." North hesitated thinking of assuring words "think things through" he finished pathetically. "When I see that good for nothing runt again. Man-In-Moon forbid I'm going to…..." seethed Bunnymund as he paced around the room; his paws fiddling with his boomerangs and exploding eggs. North pinched the bridge of his nose sighing heavily. "Bunny you are not going to do anything to Jack Frost" warned the Guardian of Wonder.

"Why not North? That coward left Tooth because he couldn't handle the responsibility of looking after a child! I've told you before! That runt has no sense of responsibility! I can't believe that he became a Guardian! He can't even be there for his own child; how is he going to protect the children of the world?! He's nothing but a...…"

"BUNNYMUND! ENOUGH!" shouted Tooth.

Bunnymund, North and Sandy's eyes widened in surprise; over the past few centuries of knowing her the other three Guardians have very rarely heard Tooth raise her voice like that. Tooth herself seemed surprised as she quickly looked down embarrassed. "Sorry" she said quietly. Still, as hurt as she was right now Tooth wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth her boyfriend. She knew that if anyone deserved to be a Guardian it would be Jack. He loved children more than anything and he proved that 5 years ago when he fought against Pitch Black.

"Hmph. Don't stand up for him Tooth" grumbled Bunnymund crossing his arms across his chest as he scowled at the floor. Sandy looked between his fellow guardians. North was smoothing down his beard with a concerned frown on his face, Tooth stopped crying but she was still sniffing every now and then and Bunnymund…...seemed the most upset out of all of them. Twiddling his thumbs together Sandy sighed, feeling the growing tension in the room. 'Where in the world could Jack be?' the short man thought.

Suddenly he was blown off of his feet by a great gust of wind that blew in from the open window followed by a flurry of snow which covered the carpet in white snowflakes and freezing over all the furniture in the room. Getting himself back on his feet Sandy stood in front of Tooth's bed forming whips out of his dream sand. North stood to his right with his twin blades and Bunnymund to his left with both boomerangs out. The three of them raised there weapons ready to protect Tooth and her unborn child. "Who goes there!" shouted North in his thick Russian accent. The four Guardian's eyes widened in surprise as a familiar winter spirit flew into the room from the window. Jack Frost floated down onto the floor with one of his hands behind his back and the other clutching his infamous staff. "JACK FROST!" North cried out in relief as he lowered his blades, Sandy following suit. The only one who didn't lower his weapon was Bunnymund. Before any of them could blink the Guardian of Hope had tackled Jack down to the floor. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FROST?!" shouted Bunnymund as he towered over Jack with his boomerangs pointed at the Guardian of Fun.

"What the hell was that for you stupid Kangaroo?!" shouted Jack. Not at all pleased with being thrown to the ground in the way that he had. "Shut up! How dare you leave Tooth like that?! Do you have any idea how hurt she was when you left after finding out about her pregnancy?" Jack's eyes widened in surprise "You know about Tooth being pregnant?" he asked a little bewildered. "We all do! You no good runt!" Bunnymund managed to grind out. Jack's eyes meet North and Sandy who both nodded in confirmation. Jack nodded back slowly and he turned his attention back to the Easter Bunny. "Move out of my way Kangaroo" said Jack as he quickly picked himself up of the ground and headed towards the shell-shocked Tooth. "Stay away from her Frost! You've done enough damage" Bunnymund warned but he was held back by North's strong arms.

Jack ignored the giant bunny's comment and headed towards Tooth with a tender and loving smile on his face. He sat down on Tooth's bed just like he did a few hours prior. He leaned his staff on the side of the bed and turned to face his girlfriend. Tooth couldn't believe it. She thought for sure that Jack had left her for good. She thought that he would never come back. She was sure that he never wanted to see her again or be the father to their child. "Jack you..…" she couldn't finish her sentence as her boyfriend had crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Jack gently cupped her cheek while Tooth wrapped both her arms around his neck; deepening their kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart in need of air. Jack nuzzled his forehead against Tooth's as he smiled brightly at her. Tooth smiled back cautiously. She still wasn't sure what this meant. Did Jack still want to want to be with her and help her raise their baby? Sighing heavily Tooth ran her left hand down Jack's neck causing him to shiver slightly at her touch. "You came back Jack" she said her voice a little hoarse from crying previously. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack as his tender smile turned into an apologetic one. "Of course" he whispered kissing the top of her eyes gently. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you think that I was leaving you for good" Jack apologized. "You should be sorry" Tooth grumbled causing Jack to laugh a little guiltily. "Why did you run off like that? Where did you go for the past three hours?" questioned Tooth her voice tinted with a bit of anger. Jack gave her a quick kiss and revealed to her what he was hiding behind him.

Tooth gasped in delight. Jack revealed a bouquet of light blue Forget-Me-Nots. 'The flower that symbolises True Love' Tooth thought with a warming smile. Forget-Me-Nots were her favourite. The flowers were breathtaking; Jack had used his ice powers to crystalize them. They shone brightly despite the dim lighting in the room. "Jack, they're beautiful" Tooth said in awe as she reveled in the fresh scent of spring that came from the flowers. "Forget-Me-Nots only bloom in spring so I had to fly towards the Pacific to get them." Jack explained. The remaining three Guardians stood awkwardly beside them not sure how to react as they too had started to believe that Jack was never coming back. North coughed a little and both Jack and Tooth turned to face him. "Ummm Jack, that's sweet of you but that still doesn't explain why you left for so long." Stated North "I mean with your speed it should've taken you less than an hour to travel to the Pacific and come back". Tooth looked up at Jack who turned his head to look back at her.

"North has a point Jack. What took you so long? Why did you leave so suddenly without a word?" Tooth said still feeling hurt about Jack's 'apparent' abandonment. "I'm sorry Tooth. Its just…..I…...was….." Jack stopped and bought her into a loving embrace. "I was just so happy" Jack confessed. "R-r-really?" Tooth asked, relieved and elated at hearing her boyfriend's words. Pulling back slightly, Jack nodded his head. "When you confirmed that you were pregnant I felt my whole world light up. My heart exploded in happiness. I felt so much raw emotion that my chest ached. Tooth, I can't express to you how happy you've made me." Tooth felt new tears building up, but this time they were tears of joy. "That still doesn't explain why you left so suddenly, as beautiful as they are you couldn't have possibly left just to get me flowers" Tooth said; there was no hint of anger or annoyance in her voice. "I left because I realized something. I realized just how much I love you and how much I wanted to spend the rest of my eternity with you. Now that we're going to have a child, I thought that we should become a real family." Tooth felt her heart speed quicken. 'Does that mean he wants to…...?'

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Tooth gasped as well as their fellow Guardians. They all knew what that box meant. "After I found the flowers I went to go find my old friend Nicholas. Nicholas is a Dwarf who lives in an old hidden countryside house in Europe. He is also a master of metalwork. I asked him to make me something that would symbolize our eternal love for each other. For something like this, it would normally take days to complete. But as Nicholas is a master in metalwork he was able to complete it in in a few hours. As soon as he was done I rushed back here." By the time Jack was finished with his story there was no doubt left in anyone's mind that Jack was definitely not avoiding his new responsibility of fatherhood. Bunnymund noted to himself that he would apologize to the winter spirit as soon as he had the chance.

Jack stood up from sitting beside Tooth; he moved to kneel down by her bedside holding up the velvet box. "Tooth, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. There are no words that could even come close to describe how much you mean to me." Jack said. By now Tooth's tears were falling freely from her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back her cries of joy. "For the past five years Tooth, you have healed all the wounds and scars in my heart that I have been forced to carry for over 300 years. You gave me everything I could have ever wanted and more; I'm beyond ecstatic that we're going to have a child together. Tooth, I vow to you right here right now, with the Man-In-The-Moon and our fellow Guardians as my witness; I will love you for the rest of eternity. I will protect you from anything that would wish to bring harm to you and our child. I vow to you that I will become the perfect husband that you deserve. I vow to you that I will be the most loving and caring father to our child. Miss Toothiana, Guardian of Memories and the love of my life; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" with that Jack opened the velvet box revealing to Tooth the most beautiful pair of white gold rings she has ever seen. One for Jack and one for her. Both the rings had the most detailed and sophisticated designs carved into them. One of the rings had winter patterns; snowflakes and icicles flowing around the exterior. The other ring had mini teeth and feathers as well as small diamonds set into it. Tooth was at a lost for words; they were truly the work of a master. "Yes!" Tooth shouted cupping Jack's face to kiss him. She poured all her love for Jack into that one kiss; and she felt Jack return his love with no hesitation. Both pulled away at hearing the cheers of their fellow Guardians.

"Hahahahaha this is truly wonderful! We must celebrate! Music!" North boomed in joy as his elves and Yetis appeared out of nowhere with their instruments. Jack shook his head in amusement and Tooth giggled. Wiping away Tooth's remaining tears with the pad of his thumb; Jack kissed her passionately one more time. "I love you Jack" Tooth whispered and buried her face in his chest. Jack lifted his hand and placed it on Tooth's stomach, she smiled and covered his hand with hers. "I love you too. Both of you" he whispered back.

* * *

**R&R please! Thanks :) **

**P.s. sorry if Jack sounded really cheesy and cliche. I'm not good at writing wedding proposals XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Long time no see eh? Well you're all probably wondering where the hell i've been and why its taken me so long to update. Well the truth is...I have no excuse. I'm so sorry everyone, for the past week or so I just haven't been in the mood to write anything. Pathetic, right? I really am sorry forgive me. Don't worry! This story is still very much alive! Thanks for being so patient everyone! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you :)**

* * *

"Come on Jack, please?"

"No, Tooth"

"Please?"

"No"

"Jack, you're being unreasonable"

"No I'm not Tooth. It's too dangerous."

"Oh for the love of the moon! Jack! I've got this!"

"I know you do, but that's not a good enough reason"

"Jackson Overland Frost. This is part of my duty as a Guardian; I'm required to do this. "

"Can't you find someone else to do it?!"

Tooth crossed her arms defiantly and furrowed her eyebrows showing Jack her displeasure. It's been about 3 months since both Tooth and Jack had found out that they were going to be parents. After the original shock had worn off, the reality of the situation had set in; and for the past few months, Jack and Tooth have been tirelessly preparing the Tooth palace for the arrival of their child. They had set up a nursery and a playroom right next to the master bedroom and Jack had spent a few days at the North Pole where he and North worked relentlessly, building cribs and playpens for the baby.

With each day that went past, Jack was proving himself to be a wonderful father-to-be. The winter spirit was doing everything in his power to prepare for the baby and his new duty of fatherhood. A couple of weeks back, Tooth had found Jack in the newly constructed nursery, with his head buried in books about parenting and childcare that he had taken from the Libraries in Burgess. As touched as Tooth was, and as much as she loved him, Tooth still lectured Jack on why stealing books from libraries was bad. She had been greatly amused at watching Jack try and unconvincingly explain to her that he was simply "borrowing" not stealing.

But, at this moment in time; Tooth was becoming frustrated with her fiancé. She had always known that Jack had a very overprotective nature. He never allowed any harm to come to those he cared for and loved. Especially her. She found this side of him endearing. But, as her due date began to draw nearer and nearer; Jack became increasingly paranoid and protective of Tooth. He was always watching her like a hawk and never letting her out of his sight. And if he ever did have to leave in order to bring winter to a part of the world. He always made sure that Tooth was under the care of one of the other three Guardians. Jack hasn't even allowed her to step foot out of the Tooth Palace for the past 3 months. In short, Tooth has had enough. For the moon's sake! She was pregnant, not disabled!

Tooth had just recently received a message from one of her mini fairies that there were matters to attend to in her European division. Apparently the mouse colony from the European division was in some sort of rioting conflict with a few fairies that were also in that division. Tooth had decided to travel there in order to sort things out. But, Jack wasn't happy with the fact that Tooth would have to fly all the way to Europe well pregnant. What if it harmed the baby? He didn't want her to put any unnecessary strain on her body and health.

Hence, the reason why both husband-and-wife to-be were currently locked in a heated staring contest. Neither willing to back down.

"Jack, everything will be fine. It won't take long. Really, I promise." Tooth said trying to convince Jack to let her go. The winter spirit sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tooth, please. It's dangerous. I won't be able to come with you. North, Bunny and Sandy aren't able to accompany you either. You'll be alone." he said.

"Jack! Stop it! I'm not weak nor am I vulnerable. I don't need you and the others to monitor me every second of every day! You make it sound like I'm going off to a warzone and that I'll never come back!" Tooth snapped at her fiancé; her frustration reaching its peak. "Just because I'm pregnant does not excuse me from continuing my duties as the Guardian of Memories. I don't need you guys to protect me for this! I've been doing this for centuries." Tooth turned and started to head out of the Tooth Palace.

"No, you are to stay here!" Jack said as he blocked Tooth's path, refusing to move.

"Move Jack! I have a job to do"

"Absolutely not"

"Dammit Jack! Move!"

Tooth pushed past Jack with enough force to knock him off balance and fall to the ground. The Guardian of Fun sat on the floor stunned for a split second before getting up and flying after Tooth.

"Tooth! Think about the baby!" Jack shouted after her. That caught her attention. The Tooth Fairy turned and angrily glared at Jack. "What?" she said. Jack flinched. Tooth had never glared at him before. "Are you trying to imply that I'm purposely putting our child in harm's way?" she said, her eyes narrowing on the winter spirit.

"No, Tooth I..." Jack started but Tooth cut him off.

"How could you think that? Ever since I found out about my pregnancy I've been nothing but careful. Hell, I haven't flown for so long I've almost forgotten that I have wings in the first place! I even stopped working in the field again. I'm doing everything I can to protect our unborn child, Jack. Think about the baby? That's all I've been doing these past few months!" Tooth felt angry tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She moved to wipe them away. "I may be pregnant Jack, but I'm still a Guardian. We're having a child of our own but that doesn't excuse us from protecting and looking after the children of the world. We have a responsibility to them too". Tooth said in a small voice. Not having the energy to yell at Jack anymore.

Tense silence settled between the two lovers. Even the normally hyperactive and cheerful mini Fairies were quiet.

Tooth heard Jack sigh heavily. "I'm sorry" he said. Tooth looked up at Jack hearing his apology. Jack was leaning on his ever present staff looking at the marbled floor of the Tooth Palace. "I didn't mean to imply that you're not thinking about our child. I just...". The winter spirit bit his lip in frustration, not knowing how to continue. Sighing again, he lifted his head and slowly walked towards Tooth until he was standing face to face with her. "I'm sorry" he apologized again. "You're right. You are more than capable of protecting yourself and our child, and I shouldn't prevent you from carrying out your duties as a Guardian because of my own paranoia." He laid a gentle hand on Tooth's cheek wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. Tooth let a small smile grace her face. Jack's smile mirroring hers.

"Go on. I'll be back at about the same time as you." He said. Tooth nodded. The tension around them evaporated and Tooth felt all her pent up frustration disappear at Jack's loving touch. "I'll be careful" she promised Jack. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her "I know you will" he whispered against her lips.

* * *

"Jack? Can I ask you something?" Tooth asked.

After their little fight and accepting each other's apology; Tooth eventually managed to get to Europe and sort out the conflict there. As soon as she had stepped foot back into her palace after about 2 days; she was ushered into the master bedroom by her fiancé who insisted that she needed "rest". Tooth hadn't bothered to argue back this time, she was tired and falling asleep in Jack's arm sounded heavenly. She obediently allowed Jack to lead her to their room where they were now both cuddled on the bed.

Jack gave a small hum in acknowledgement.

"Are you scared?" she said quietly. She felt Jack's body tense. She didn't repeat the question. She knew that he had heard.

"What makes you think that?" Jack said after a moment of silence. Tooth sighed. Burying her face in his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. She couldn't help but smile. She loved hearing his heart beat, to her it was the most comforting sound.

"You've just been….a bit…protective these past few months." Tooth replied. That was an understatement and they both knew it; their fight two days ago was still fresh in their minds. Jack pulled her a bit closer "I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely. Tooth lifted her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry" he said again. "I'm sorry for angering you and hurting you. I know you must have been frustrated. I'm aware that I've turned into an unreasonable control freak these past few months." Jack paused, he buried his face in the crook of Tooth's neck. Shutting his eyes he said in the most vulnerable tone Tooth had ever heard him use. "Its not because I'm scared, Tooth. I'm like this right now because I'm terrified." Tooth's eyes widened at Jack's admittance. Jack Frost? Terrified?

"Jack" Tooth said as she smoothed his hair down. She knew that he loved it when she did this. "You'll be a wonderful father, there's no reason why you should be fearful. You don't..."

"Its not that" Jack interrupted. Lifting his face up Tooth gasped a little. She could see the whirlwind of emotions in Jack's blue eyes. Fear. It was clear as day. Jack's eyes were clouded with fear. Jack reached down and laid a loving hand on Tooth's stomach where their child was growing. He smiled lovingly down at their unborn child and the fear in his eyes momentarily disappeared. "I'm not scared of being a father" he began, absentmindedly rubbing small circles on Tooth's stomach with his thumb. "I'm...I'm terrified, that I'll lose you. Both of you" he admitted.

"Jack what do you..." Tooth began when it suddenly hit her. She knew what Jack was trying to say. Everything started to make sense now. Why he had been so paranoid. Why he had been so overly protective and cautious. It wasn't because he thought that Tooth couldn't protect and look after their child. It was because he wasn't sure of himself. He wasn't confident that he could protect their child and her.

**_He was terrified that he would lose his family. Like how he lost his first one._**

"Oh Jack" Tooth wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's neck pulling him towards her so that their foreheads were touching.

"I don't want to lose you two. I don't want to go through the same pain that I had to go through all those centuries ago. Tooth, I love you and our child so much. You two are my everything. You're my family. I'm terrified that I won't be strong enough to protect you two; like I wasn't strong enough to protect my first family."

"But Jack, you did protect your family. You saved your little sister" Tooth said.

"No, I had failed. I saved my sister; but in doing that I caused her and my parents unbearable pain. I couldn't protect them from the heartache and the pain they had to suffer through because of my death. Not only that, but I forgot about them for 300 years. I lost all my memories about them when I became Jack Frost. It was like...It was like they never existed." At this point, Tooth could tell that Jack was doing everything he could to prevent the tears from falling. Guilt gripped at her heart. Jack hadn't been unreasonable these past few months. He was only worried about her and their child's safety.

"Jack" she said showering his face with comforting and loving kisses. "You will never lose me or our child." She promised. "We will always be together. We will always be family." Tooth continued comforting Jack. "I love you Jack. I will never leave you. We will raise our child together, and we will face any obstacles in our way together." She pressed her lips against Jack's. A few seconds later she felt him slowly return the kiss. Tooth poured all of her love and assurance into the kiss. Breaking apart she risked a look at Jack's eyes. To her immense relief she saw that the fear that had once clouded his eyes were no longer there.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you two. I might have failed to protect my first family but I will not fail a second time." Jack swore after a moment of silence.

Tooth nodded, smiling at him brightly. "I believe in you".

Jack smiled and lovingly nuzzled his face against Tooth's. "I love you" he said. "I love you too, Jack" she replied. Jack leaned down and planted a feather soft kiss on Tooth's stomach 'My child. I love you, and I promise you that I will not let anything hurt you or your mother' Jack inwardly swore.

* * *

The two Guardians later fell asleep in each other's protective and loving embrace. Dreaming of the perfect future they would have together. Blissfully unaware of the dark shadow like figure hovering just outside the Tooth Palace.

The shadowed figure growled. Its eyes flashing red. It hovered in front of the Tooth Palace staring intently at the bedroom where the two Guardians were fast asleep. It growled again, before unfolding its black bat-like wings and flew at an inhuman speed towards the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.

* * *

**Ohhhhh suspense! R&R please :) **

**Stay tuned guys! The drama is just beginning...*evil chuckle* :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness could be seen swirling and thriving within a hidden maze of caves that formed deep into a mountainside. Shadows crawled along the walls of the cave blocking out any weak streaks of sunlight. Howling winds passed through and encircled the caves; water dripped from the moss-covered ceilings onto the dirt-covered ground below. A pair of sinister yellow eyes pierced through the very heart of the darkness and a dark mass formed and silently shifted around the cave creating a barely visible outline of a tall and slender man.

The man moved around aimlessly. As he moved he left a trail of black sand that fell down from his shoulders and cloak. From those fallen sand; several dark horse-like creatures formed. Their glowing yellow eyes were just as sinister and evil. The sound of heavy wings alerted the shadows of an intruder. The shadow man headed towards one of the many entrances of the cave. His mouth curved up into an ominous smile, showing off a set of sharp jaggedteeth.

"It's been awhile, old friend. Nearly 1000 years now, hasn't it?" the shadowed man said in a deep tone that was not at all friendly.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner" a voice replied back in greeting. Its tone dark and just as unwelcoming.

The shadowed man glared at his unwanted guest, his yellow eyes glowing angrily. "Don't you dare call me that again. That name is a relic of the past. I am known as Pitch Black now" Pitch hissed out.

His guest didn't speak but instead unfolded his black bat-like wings and flew into the cave; Pitch followed the intruder until they both stopped in the centre of the cave. In the centre there was a black globe covered in bright lights, creating a stark contrast to the seemingly impenetrable darkness. Pitch and his Nightmares surrounded the winged man who was staring absentmindedly at the glowing globe not at all interested in it.

"Why did you come here?" questioned Pitch. After receiving no reply or a sign of acknowledgement he growled and formed a death scythe with his nightmare sand.

"Put the scythe down, Pitch. I'm not here to fight you."

Pitch ignored him and walked behind the other man with his scythe in hand. "Why did you come here?" Pitch said more forcefully this time.

"I came here because I need your assistance in getting rid of a pest. "

The winged man turned to face the Nightmare King who had his brows furrowed.

"Tell me Pitch Black. Do you by any chance know anything about the Guardian of Fun? The kid who was chosen 5 years ago by the Man-In-The-Moon?

Pitch stopped his approach abruptly and his scythe disintegrated back into black sand. A low growl erupted from Pitch's throat as his jagged teeth gnashed together in fury. Flashbacks of being defeated and humiliated by that winter loving spirit along with the other Guardians 5 years ago came rushing back to him; the Nightmare King's body began to shake in barely contained fury.

"Jack Frost" Pitch spat out venomously. The intruder smiled.

"Yes. That's the one" The intruder said. Pitch remained silent.

"Is he the pest you spoke of?" Pitch finally managed to seethe out. His fury momentarily subsiding. The winged man nodded. "Do tell" Pitch urged the other man.

"I'm afraid it's quite a boring story. To put it simply, Jack Frost has stolen something that is mine."

Pitch couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. "He stole something that was yours? Hmph. That doesn't sound like something any member of the goody-two-shoed Guardians would do" Pitch said, sarcasm lacing his words.

"He stole something that was mine; I just want it back. Its that simple" said the man.

"And you want my help?" Pitch questioned.

"You have unsettled matters with Jack Frost and his friends don't you?" the man didn't wait to hear Pitch confirm an answer "I have a plan to bring not only Jack Frost to his knees but the rest of the Guardians too". At hearing this Pitch's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Really now?"

The winged man glared. He could tell that Pitch was not convinced. "I've found out Jack Frost's weakness and also...what he fears the most" he stated matter of factly.

Pitch's eyes widened for several seconds. After a moment Pitch composed himself and looked at the other man with eyes that still held suspicion. "I'm not convinced. But I am entertained by the idea that Jack Frost has something he fears". Pitch took a couple steps to the side and motioned for the other man to follow him and head deeper into the cave. Both men shared a cruel smile.

"Tell me what you know…...Eros". Pitch sneered.

* * *

'_CRASH' _

The loud noise echoed off the walls in one of the rooms in the Tooth Palace. Concerned squeaks followed as a group of mini fairies flew to locate the sound of the crash. Toothiana following right behind them. The Fairies and their Queen arrived at the nursery room where they found Jack bent over picking up a few heavy looking glass bottles.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Tooth asked concerned as she flew towards her lover. Jack stood up and laughed a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry didn't mean to scare you guys" he said sheepishly. The mini fairies sighed in relief that Jack was all right and they quickly left to go back to work leaving Jack and Tooth in the nursery together. Tooth looked at Jack and saw that he was holding bottles of Sandy's dream sand. The sand was a gift from Sandy. Toys made by North and his Yetis were everywhere in the room and were piled high enough to reach the ceiling. There were also five toy boxes overbrimming with playthings. They were all gifts from North. "If the child is going to be anything like Jack Frost then we should take care in making sure the baby never gets bored" was the old Russian's excuse as he helped the Yetis unload a sleigh full of toys and goodies a few days ago.

Bunnymund wasn't a toy maker but he was a great painter. As a gift, Bunnymund spent an entire week without sleep in order to paint both the playroom and the baby's nursery. He painted the playroom with vibrant shades of colour. And for the nursery; Bunnymund had painted all four seasons along the four walls. Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn. Tooth had been in awe at Bunnymund's masterpiece when he was finished. Even Jack seemed impressed. "Not bad. Not bad at all Cottontail" Jack had said. To anyone else it wouldn't have meant much but to Bunny; hearing Jack say something like that meant a lot to him. Not that he would ever admit to Jack though.

Sandy had given the couple a few bottles containing dream sand for when the baby comes. If the baby ever woke up in the middle of the night all Jack and Tooth needed to do was sprinkle some dream sand on the baby's forehead and it would fall back into peaceful slumber.

Jack Frost was currently balancing the bottles of said dream sand trying to figure out where to put it. Finally setting it on top of a small cabinet he let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, there we go. All done. Tooth! Come look!" Jack called.

Both Jack and Tooth stood side by side by the doorframe inspecting the layout of the new nursery. "Oh Jack" Tooth sighed happily. "Its perfect". Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah it is" he pulled Tooth to his side and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head. "I hope the baby likes it," he pondered out loud. Tooth giggled in response "I'm sure, she will".

Jack raised an amused eyebrow "she? You think it's a girl?" he asked with a light laugh. The two lovers began walking away from the nursery heading towards their bedroom. "Yep, my motherly instincts tell me so" Tooth boasted with pride. Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that then" Jack said giving her a peck on the cheek before belly flopping onto their bed and sinking into the soft mattress. "Ugh, I'm exhausted" he mumbled face down in the pillows. "Well, you have been cleaning and preparing both the nursery and play-room all day. Of course you'd be exhausted," Tooth said. She too lied down on the pillow. Jack wasted no time in gathering her into his arms and cuddling her. "Who would have thought you'd be such a perfectionist? I thought you were only snowballs and fun times?" Tooth said laughing at Jack's pouting face.

"Hey! I am snowballs and fun times. I just want to make sure that we're well prepared for the arrival of our little one, that's all" Jack said in defence. Tooth gave him a tender smile and kissed him lovingly "Our child is lucky to have a father like you" Tooth whispered against his lips. Jack smiled and returned the kiss "Not as lucky as to have you as the mother" he whispered back nuzzling his nose against her neck. Jack started peppering Tooth's neck with feather light kisses and running his hands across her feathers. "I'll be gone for a few days Tooth. You think you'll be alright?" he said.

"Jack, we've had this conversation before. I'll be fine." Tooth insisted. Jack laughed pleasantly right next to her ear. "I know, I know. Just double checking." And with that he continued his kisses down to her collarbone, making sure to leave quite a few love bites and hickeys so she would have something to remember him by for the next few days. _'Hmmm better leave a few more just in case they don't last till I get back'_ Jack thought to himself mischievously.

* * *

Bored. Tooth was extremely bored. Which was a rarity considering the fact that she normally didn't even have time to rest, always barking out orders at her mini fairies and telling them to collect teeth. But today was one of those rare days when no child seemed to lose their teeth. It didn't happen often but that doesn't mean it never happened.

On rare days like these Jack would normally take Tooth out for some fresh air and go visit Jamie and his friends in Burgess. But the Guardian of Fun was currently headed towards the northern hemisphere to spread winter and snow to the countries there. _'Christmas will be here soon'_ Tooth thought to herself as she began to quietly hum some holiday season tunes.

All of a sudden a group of her mini fairies came flying past and started squeaking at her. "What is it?" Tooth asked. Baby Tooth who was in front of the group made a sign for the others to quiet down so that she could talk to their Queen.

"Oh, a visitor?" Tooth asked in mild surprise. The mini fairies nodded and pointed towards one of the doors to the Tooth palace, indicating that the visitor was waiting outside.

_'That's weird who could it possibly be. It couldn't be North, he's busy at the pole. Maybe it's Bunny or Sandy?'_ Tooth thought mentally crossing out a list of potential visitors.

Opening the giant palace doors, Tooth was greeted with a bouquet of red roses and a warm dazzling smile.

"Hello, Miss Toothiana".

* * *

**The drama bomb has been activated. I repeat. The drama bomb has been activated. Please take cover. Please take cover. **

**Sorry for the wait you guys! I'll try and get the next chapter out faster than I did for this one.**

**R&R please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, Miss Toothiana" came the velvety voice of a tall blond man.

"Cupid!" Tooth said in surprise, moving out of the way to let him in. The blond man nodded in appreciation. He was the last person Tooth had expected to visit. Cupid was a friend, but he wasn't as close to Tooth as the Guardians were. None the less the Fairy Queen was happy to see him. Having someone else to talk to other than her mini fairies would certainly ease her boredom.

"It is so good to see you again, my dearest Toothiana. Tell me how have you been?" Cupid bowed dramatically before Tooth; once again offering her the bouquet of red roses. Not wanting to be rude Tooth accepted and thanked him for the roses.

"I've been fine, Cupid. What about you?" Tooth said politely. The deity of love grinned widely and spoke with a cheerful tone.

"Never been better, my dear!" Cupid chuckled, earning a small giggle from Tooth.

"That's good to hear. So what brings you to the Tooth Palace Cupid?"

Cupid smiled charmingly; he reached out to grasp Tooth's left hand while her right held the roses. "Nothing much, I've been quite free recently so I thought I'd come and pay a visit to the most beautiful and breathtaking being in the world".

Tooth suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sure, Cupid was handsome and he's flirted with her before, but never when it was just the two of them. Tooth tried to smile while subtly pulling her hand away but Cupid held onto it tighter.

Before Tooth could talk she saw that Cupid's eyes suddenly diverted to her hand. She followed Cupid's line of sight and realized that he was staring at the ring that Jack had given her. The blond man's eyes widened. He looked up at Tooth.

"Miss Toothiana is this-?"

Tooth nodded her head before Cupid could finish his question.

"So, the rumours I heard were true." Cupid said. Tooth raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"There were rumours going around that you and that winter spirit were engaged" said the blond man. Tooth didn't hear the hint of anger in his voice. Instead she smiled brightly.

"Yes we are. Jack proposed to me at North's annual New Year Party a couple of months ago" Tooth said, happily recalling the sweet memory. Cupid nodded his head, letting go of Tooth's hand.

"And I suppose the other rumour, the one about you being pregnant with his child is true as well?" the spirit of love asked. But, he already knew the answer. Taking a closer look at Tooth's stomach he could see the obvious bump. It was as plain as day.

Tooth blushed a little, but smiled and nodded her head in confirmation. Cupid narrowed his eyes and he clenched his fists so hard that they started to shake. But Tooth was oblivious to it.

Just then a swarm of mini Fairies surrounded Tooth and began squeaking at her. "Oh my!" Tooth said in surprise. She turned to Cupid "I'm sorry Cupid. I need to go direct my Fairies for a minute. Please make yourself comfortable and I will be with you in a minute" Tooth said.

The man smiled warmly "Of course. Please, take your time miss Toothiana". Tooth nodded and followed her mini Fairies. She didn't notice Cupid fly upwards towards the main towers of the Tooth Palace.

* * *

" 2 molars at Sector 43. Lateral Incisor at Sector 17. Central Incisor at Sector 2 and a canine at Sector 230" Tooth said, giving out orders to her mini Fairies.

The mini Fairies flew in and out of the Palace following their Queen's orders. Tooth breathed a sigh of relief. "Good work girls, that's it for now" Tooth smiled at her Fairies who squeaked back happily.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Baby Tooth flying around nervously. "What's wrong Baby Tooth?"

The mini Fairy began squeaking at Tooth, she sounded troubled and fearful. "What do you mean you saw a winged man outside the Tooth Palace?" Tooth questioned, a shiver of fright and disbelief ran down her spine. Baby Tooth began squeaking louder her voice getting higher and shriller. "That's impossible. I'm sure you were mistaking Baby Tooth" Tooth tried to convince the distressed Fairy, but to no avail. Baby Tooth kept shaking her head.

"Baby Tooth you-"

'_CRASH' _

Tooth flinched at the loud sound '_What was that?!' _

More crashes followed, some of them were so strong Tooth saw the marble pillars of her palace shake from the force. Tooth looked up at the main towers where the sounds where coming from. Telling her mini Fairies to stay where they were, Tooth flew towards the towers. Her heart racing.

'_CRASH' 'CRASH' 'CRASH'_

Tooth continued following the sounds until she arrived at the nursery. Looking inside Tooth gasped in horror.

The nursery was destroyed. The one that she and Jack had worked so hard, preparing for their child was completely destroyed. All the toys North had made were broken and scattered in unidentifiable parts across the floor. The glass bottles filled with Sandy's dream sand laid shattered on the floor. The four walls of the nursery were torn apart by what looked like claw marks. No traces were left of Bunnymund's paintings. Tooth saw a tall man standing in the middle of the destroyed room; his black bat wings shielded his face and most of his body. The man turned around revealing his face to Tooth.

Tooth cupped her hands around her mouth in horror as she recognized the man with the bright blond hair.

"C-Cupid?"

The man smiled cruelly at her. Showing his blood red eyes. He laughed and slowly walked towards Tooth who was frozen with fear.

"N-n-no. You're not him. W-w-who are you? What did you do to Cupid?!" Tooth demanded as red eyes glared at her. The man grinned advancing towards Tooth who was moving back.

"You're quite right miss Toothiana. I'm not Cupid. I'm-" the man didn't finish as Tooth began to fly away. Two clawed hands shoot out and grabbed onto Tooth, preventing her from escaping. "Let me go!" Tooth shouted in fear. The clawed hands threw her against the side of the wall. The man grinned as she cried out in pain. "I'm afraid I can never let you go, miss Toothiana". He reached out his clawed hand and wrapped it around Tooth's neck bringing her to face him. The man bought his face close to Tooth and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"My name is Eros" he whispered menacingly, his hold on Tooth's neck tightened and Tooth started gasping for breath. "I heard your fiancé has left for a few days. Why don't the three of us take a little trip while he is away hmmmm? How does that sound miss Toothiana?"

Tooth felt fear and terror pierce her heart _'the baby!'_ Tooth couldn't fight back. She was vulnerable right now. If she tried to fight this evil being she would be putting not only her life at risk but also her unborn child's life. Never before has Tooth felt more powerless and vulnerable in her life than right now. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she begged for Eros to let her go. Accepting the truth that in her pregnant state there was nothing she could do.

"N-n-no p-p-please" Tooth chocked out.

Ignoring her cry. Eros tightened his hold on Tooth's neck completely cutting off her oxygen supply. "I was asking out of politeness. The truth is. You don't have a choice miss Toothiana".

Tooth felt herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness from the lack of air.

"Jack..." she whispered before her vision went black.

* * *

_Town of Burgess~_

"Snowday!" Jack shouted in joy as he covered the town in a blanket of fresh snow. The Guardian of Fun flew around freezing water fountains, frosting windows and icing up pavements. All in all, he was causing trouble.

"Jack!" The winter spirit looked down at hearing his name being called. He saw a 13 year old Jamie Bennett and his 7 year old sister Sophie waving at him enthusiastically from the local park. All of their friends were there too.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted them happily as he landed in front of them. Both Jamie and Sophie ran up to him and gave him a hug. Jack laughed and hugged them back.

"What took you so long Jack? You were supposed to be here a week ago!" Jamie said pouting at his favourite Guardian.

Jack smirked and ruffled his hair. "Sorry buddy, I had to make sure Tooth was alright before I came here. Sorry to make you guys wait" Jack apologized.

Sophie's eyes widened at the mention of the 'pretty' Tooth Fairy. "So pretty Tooth Fairy didn't come with you?" Sophie asked a little disappointed. Jack smiled apologetically.

"She really wanted to come and see all of you Sophie, but she had to stay back at the Tooth Palace and take it easy for the baby" Jack explained. "I promise I will bring her next winter ok?" Sophie nodded, but one could tell she was still sad.

"Next winter it won't be just me and Tooth. We will bring our little baby with us!" Jack said in an excited tone. Sophie immediately cheered up at the thought of seeing Jack and Tooth's child and she smiled happily.

"Really Jack? That'd be so cool!" Sophie said, Jamie and the others agreeing with her. Other than the Guardians, Jamie and his friends were the only other ones that Jack and Tooth had told about Tooth's pregnancy.

"When are you two getting married?" Cupcake asked Jack.

Jack smiled sheepishly, scratching the tip of his nose while a small blush ran across his cheeks. "We're getting married in two months right here in Burgess. And the baby should be born one or two months after our wedding" Jack explained, receiving a couple of 'awwwws' from Jamie and his friends.

"Anyway" the winter spirit said bending down to make a snowball. "Lets have some fun" at this all the children scrambled to make ice forts and start building their own ammo of snowballs.

"Snowball fight!" Jack shouted in glee as he launched the first snowball at Jamie, hitting him square in the face.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Jamie pointed at Jack accusingly.

Jack shrugged nonchalantly and threw another snowball at this direction. "Think fast Jamie!" the Bennett kid managed to doge the second snowball by ducking behind a tree.

"Haha! Take this!" Jamie retaliated with four snowballs thrown at Jack.

"Woah" Jack managed to dodge them, but just barely. _'The kid is getting good'_ Jack thought to himself with pride.

Jack Frost and the kids continued their snowball fight. The kids soon realised they didn't stand a chance against Jack Frost so they decided to band together. The spirit of winter was desperately trying to dodge an onslaught of snowballs that were being fired in his direction. He avoided the majority of them but he got hit with two to the face and five to the chest which knocked him onto his back into the soft snow.

"All right! We won!" the kids shouted in victory as Jack dusted off the snow from his hair and hoodie laughing with them. Standing up with the help of his staff Jack began to walk towards the kids hoping to have another round.

'_Jack...'_

The Guardian of Fun stopped dead in his tracks as an all too familiar voice ran through his head.

'_Jack...'_

"What the-? Tooth?" Jack looked around but didn't see the owner of the voice.

'_Jack...'_

Again. Jack heard it in his head.

'_Jack...'_

"Tooth!" Jack shouted catching the attention of the children. _' There's no mistake! It's Tooth's voice! But how am I-?'_ Jack felt his entire body go numb and it was definitely not from the winter weather. _'Tooth! Something's wrong. I need to get back!'_ Jack mentally shouted at himself.

"What's wrong Jack? You okay?" Jamie asked. His friends all sharing a concerned look for the winter spirit.

"I'm sorry, guys. I need to get going. I think...I think Tooth might be in trouble" with that Jack called for the wind to take him to Tooth Palace. Waving goodbye and a saying a hasty apology Jack was off speeding towards Tooth Palace.

The closer he got to the Tooth Palace, the deeper the sinking feeling got in the pit of his stomach . His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute as it pounded against his ribcage.

"Please let them be ok. Please! Please! Please don't let anything happen to them. Not to Tooth, not to my child" Jack pleaded.

In less than an hour Jack was flying across the mountain ranges and forest that lead to the Tooth Palace. As the wind carried him across the side of the last series of mountains, the sight before him almost made Jack's heart stop beating. His blood ran cold and Jack felt tears well up in his eyes.

Fire. The Tooth Palace was on Fire. Engulfed in an infernal of flames.

"No..."Jack whispered brokenly as tears started to stream down his face.

"No...No…No…NO!" Jack shouted in anguish. Flying towards the burning palace Jack used his power of ice and snow to put out the flames. All the while searching for any signs of his beloved soul mate.

"TOOTH! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE ANSWER ME TOOTH! TOOTH!"

* * *

**Oh Jack, you picked the worst time to leave for a snowball ****fight. **

**So, tad~da I've finally revealed the identity of the shadowy bat winged man thingy. My apologies to those who were hoping that it was Dracula or Batman 0.o**

**Anyways, enjoy and R&R please :) **


	9. Chapter 9

_'knock' 'knock' 'knock'_

The sound of a sturdy fist hitting a thick mahogany door echoed through the halls of the North Pole workshop. The door groaned in slight protest as it was pushed open and a white bearded man walked in carrying a tray. Nicholas St. North walked soundlessly into the quiet room. A great feat for a man of his size. His bright blue eyes landed on the lone figure who was sitting upright in the bed and staring out the windows.

"Jack Frost" North addressed the figure; his normally gruff voice was surprisingly soft and comforting. Jack gave no response or any indication that he was aware of the Guardian of Wonder's presence in the room. Instead, he continued to stare outside of the giant windows with blue lifeless eyes.

"Here, I made some hot cocoa. Have some." North coaxed gently, holding the tray out to Jack. Still no response.

"How about some cookies? The elves make very good chocolate chip cookies!" North continued. But still he was greeted with silence from the young winter spirit. Sighing in defeat North shot Jack a sympathetic look as he placed the tray down on a small table near Jack's bed.

"uh...I'll just leave it here then" North said, for a split second he thought he saw Jack give a small and subtle nod.

North exited the room as quietly as he had entered. Closing the door behind him, he rubbed his face with his hands and tugged at his beard as he made his way to the globe room. When he entered, both Bunnymund and Sandy shot him questioning glances.

"Its no good" North said dejectedly shaking his head. He saw the shoulders of his fellow guardians slump in dismay.

"What are we gonna' do mate? We can't let him stay like that forever" Bunnymund said, irritation slipping into his voice. North sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bunny, I understand your frustration. But, can you blame him?" North said. The old Russian turned his head towards the room in the corridor where Jack was staying in. Memories of the past few months flashed through their minds.

* * *

It's been about half a year since Tooth's disappearance. When Jack had arrived at the burning Tooth Palace, he managed to douse out the flames with his ice powers and he was able to save all of the mini fairies that were trapped inside the burning inferno as well as the tooth boxes of all the children of the world. But, he wasn't able to find Tooth. He had circled and searched the Tooth Palace and the surrounding area hundreds of times but found no indication or clue as to where Tooth might be.

In his state of panic and fear, Jack had headed straight for North's workshop where he barged right in and summoned the rest of the guardians with the aura light. Together, the four guardians searched high and low for Tooth. Jack led them to every corner of the world in search of his beloved. They searched across the pacific oceans, past the great Amazon and over the highest of mountain ranges. Jack had even risked his life when he had insisted on searching the Sahara Dessert. He faced the intense heat with no ounce of fear. But the heat proved to be too much for the spirit of winter and if it wasn't for North's snow globes Jack wouldn't have made it out alive. The guardians and Jack searched relentlessly for Tooth. None of them were willing to give up.

But soon, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Before they knew it; half a year had passed by but they were still no closer to finding the Fairy Queen. North and Sandy started to doubt if they would ever find Tooth. Jack and Bunnymund persisted. But soon; despite being the Guardian of Hope; even Bunnymund began to think that Tooth would be lost to them forever.

Jack was the only one left who still held the fiery determination to find his love. Jack didn't rest and he didn't stop. It hadn't snowed anywhere in the world since Tooth's disappearance. Jack neglected his duties of spreading winter to the continents as he was constantly searching for his lover and their child that she was due to give birth to. His actions had consequences though. Jack ended up losing many believers and became invisible again. The Guardians, the other spirits, Jamie and Sophie became the only ones who could see him. But for the first time since he was brought back to life, Jack didn't care.

By himself, he re-checked every corner of the world again in hopes that this time he would find her. He didn't. Every time Jack heard the voice in the back of his mind telling him to give up, he would look at his ring; reminding himself not to give up; even if it meant that he had to search for a thousand years; then so be it. That's exactly what he would do.

What tore Jack's heart apart was not only the fact that his love was missing but so was their child. After half a year had passed, Jack knew that his child would have long been born. The desire to see his child and reunite with Tooth drove him to push himself past his limits and continue his search alone.

But finally, after months of searching with barely any rest; Jack's body had reached its limit. Even though he was an immortal he had pushed himself too far and all of his energy left him. He became so weak he could barely even lift his precious staff. In the end, he was forced to stay and recuperate at the North Pole under the watchful eye of the other Guardians. Jack had tried to escape and continue his search many times, but he never made it pass the bedroom door before he collapsed and fainted on the floor. North or one of the other guardians would sometimes find him passed out on the floor and dutifully slip him back into bed to rest.

At night, the Guardians could always hear the muffled sounds of Jack's heart broken cries echoing through the corridor as the winter spirit wept for the loss of his lover and child. North, Bunnymund and Sandy would cry silent tears as Jack's cries tore at their hearts.

* * *

North blinked back tears and let out a shaky breath as the memories of the past few months faded away. He looked back at Bunnymund and Sandy and said in a whisper. "None of us" he said "Not a single one of us could possibly even begin to understand the pain that Jack is in".

Bunnymund nodded his head in agreement. "He's not the same anymore. It's been a year since I last saw him create even a bit of frost. He's become nothing more than a hallow shell of his former self" Bunnymund chuckled bitterly as he continued, "Heh, I'd never thought I'd miss him picking fights with me and calling me the Easter Kangaroo".

North smiled "Yeah, those were good times" he said humourlessly before falling silent again.

'_jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle' 'jingle'_

North and Bunnymund snapped their heads to the side as the loud noise reached their ears. They looked down to see Sandy vigorously shaking a random elf's hat. Seeing that he had caught the attention of his fellow Guardians, the sandman dropped the tortured elf onto the floor as it stumbled and fell flat on its face. A sense of déjà vu filled the room and all three of the Guardians looked up to see a bright moonbeam shining into the globe room.

"Man-In-Moon!" North shouted in surprise. The moonbeam shone brighter as if he was greeting his Guardians.

"Its been a long time old friend, what-" North's greeting was cut of by an ice-cold voice piercing through the room.

**"YOU!"**

North, Bunnymund and Sandy turned to see Jack Frost stumble his way into the globe room; he was leaning heavily on his staff for support. As the Guardians greeted him, Jack pushed past all of them and stood right under the moonbeam. His glare directed at the Man-In-The-Moon did not go unnoticed.

**"What the fuck are you doing here?! Where were you when Tooth disappeared huh? Why are you here now? You should have made contact with us the minute Tooth disappeared!" **Jack growled, his glare hardening at the moon.

"Jack Frost! Calm down, you-" North started to say but Jack didn't let him finish.

**"Where is Tooth?! Where is my child?!"**

The moon remained silent. This only fuelled the winter spirit's frustration and rage.

**"Don't you DARE play this fucking ignorance game with me! You know where Tooth is and who or what is responsible for her disappearance! I know you do! Don't you dare think, that I'm just going to sit and wait here for another 300 fucking years for you to give me the answers. Tooth has been missing for half a year now! HALF A YEAR! And you choose now to show up? I swear I-"**

Just then the moon's light shone brighter than any of the guardians had ever seen it shine before. Jack brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Squinting his eyes open just a little; he saw the moon's light creating shadow figures behind him.

Turning around, Jack gasped as he saw what the Man-In-The-Moon was trying to tell them through the moonlight.

The moonlight created a silhouette of Tooth and the Tooth Palace. The moonlight then proceeded to show a man with wings entering into the Tooth Palace.

'_That's Cupid!'_ all four of the Guardians mentally cried out. When the wing's of the love deity turned and morphed into a pair of demonic looking bat-wings the guardians watched in horror as the silhouette of Cupid destroyed the Tooth palace and attacked Tooth. Then straight afterwards, the Man-In-The-Moon showed Cupid bringing Tooth towards a cave where they were met by the silhouette of none other than-

'_Pitch Black!' _The Guardians snapped their heads up and looked at each other with poorly concealed fear in their eyes. Then North, Bunnymund and Sandy turned their attention towards their youngest member.

The Guardian of Fun's face became pale. Too pale. He clutched his staff so tight that Bunnymund's sensitive ears picked up on the sound of it cracking and splintering from the pressure Jack put on it. Tears welled up in the winter spirit's eyes as his breath became laboured like he was having trouble breathing, he grabbed a fistful of his snow white hair as he continued staring at the silhouette of Tooth being thrown into what looked like a jail cell, by Cupid and Pitch.

Tears started to leak out of his eyes "No...It can't be". He whimpered out. Jack lowered his head and turned away, unable to continue watching. A fresh wave of guilt, pain and fear tore at his already battered heart.

The Man-In-The-Moon's light died down and all that was left was an enlarged silhouette of Cupid and his new form. The other three Guardians stared but didn't understand what the Man-In-The-Moon was trying to tell them. Until, they heard North gasp in abrupt realization. The old Russian clenched his fists. He now understood what their creator was trying to tell them.

"It's Eros" North said in a quiet tone. Bunnymund and Sandy stumbled backwards in shock as they realized the ancient name that left North's mouth.

"That can't be! He was sealed away for good! There's no way he could have gained enough power to break the seal!" Bunnymund growled out in disbelief.

"No" North countered "Its is possible. The seal has remained unguarded for a thousand years now. It is possible that it has weakened and Eros managed to break free of it."

Sandy created what looked to be an ancient seal of some sort out of his dream sand. Indicating that he agreed with North.

'_BANG!'_

North, Bunnymund and Sandy turned their heads just in time to see Jack throw open the doors of the globe room and make a dash for the exit.

"Wait Jack, where are you going?!" Bunnymund yelled running after him. The winter hellion was barely able to stand without the aid of his staff 10 minutes ago and now he was running down the corridors at such a speed that Bunnymund was forced to run on all fours in order to catch up with him.

Making a sharp turn, the Easter Bunny successfully blocked the path of the Guardian of Fun.

"Out of my way Cotton-tail! I need to go save Tooth!" Jack yelled out in warning. His icy glare made the Guardian of Hope flinch at it's intensity.

"I know Frost. I know. But you can't go alone and there is something you need to know about-"

"JACK FROST!" North boomed out as he turned caught up with them.

North turned towards Jack and laid a heavy hand on the winter spirit's shoulder preventing him from going anywhere. Jack turned his head and looked into the troubled eyes of his father-figure.

"Jack, there's something you need to know about Cupid." North began. Jack shrugged the Guardian of Wonder's hand off.

"He attacked and kidnapped the love of my life and my child and has been holding both of them captive with the help of Pitch Black for half a year now! What else do I need to know about this despicable motherfucker?!" Jack seethed out.

"Please, Jack. Listen to me. This is very important. There's a reason why Cupid took Tooth" North said.

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned, the anger not leaving his voice.

"There is an ancient legend that goes back a thousand years Jack. Long before you and I were chosen by The-Man-In-Moon to become Guardians. Long before any of us even existed actually."

North stopped, checking to see if Jack was still listening he continued on.

"Cupid was no doubt one of the very first spirits to have existed since the beginning of humanity. He was chosen to be the deity of love, and for centuries it was his duty to help humans find love. However, about a thousand years ago an incident occurred, where Cupid, the deity of love had his very own heart shattered. And that incident caused a darker side of Cupid to emerge. He developed a persona that was devoid of anything pure and good." North tugged at his beard as he quietly uttered the long forgotten name.

"He became known as Eros...the deity of _**Lust**_."

* * *

**Hey guys! Yes, i'm still alive and kicking; Thanks for asking. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**As you all know, the mid-year exams are just around the corner. And being the responsible student that I am, I have no choice but to study instead of updating chapters. So, the bad news is that I won't be able to give you guys a new chapter anytime soon. At least, not until the exams are over. The goods news is that this story IS NOT GOING TO DIE. I have plans and visions for this story and as soon as my exams are over I'll be spitting out chapters faster than you guys can keep up with. **

**So, let's all be patient like Jack Frost and wait patiently for chapter 10 ok? I promise I won't make you guys wait 300 years but give me some time to pass my courses yeah? **

**Thank You! R and R please! **

**Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Its been awhile hasn't it? Good news! My exams have finally finished! So now I can finally focus on continuing this story :) Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, it made me really really happy to know that you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it. Sorry for the wait, please enjoy the long awaited Chapter 10! Hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion, his gaze never leaving the older Guardian "the Deity of...Lust?" he asked uncertainly.

North nodded. "Yes that's right. As I said before, a long time ago Cupid was created as the deity of love; but the flipside of that coin is that alongside the power of love...there is also the sin of Lust. We may be immortals and we may be Guardians, but we are capable of experiencing love too. Tragically for Cupid; his first love did not end well" North said as he tugged on his beard, something Jack noticed he was doing a lot. It was obvious that the old Russian was not acting like himself. Jack turned his gaze towards Bunnymund and Sandy. Bunnymund was clenching and unclenching his fists and Sandy's dream sand was running untamed around the short man's feet, both of them looked tensed and edgy.

"The most likely reason as to why Cupid took Tooth, is probably because he has fallen deeply in love with her" North said staring Jack straight in the eyes.

The winter spirit's eyes widened "w-wh-what?" he managed to stutter out.

"Jack" North walked forward and placed his burly hands on Jack's shoulders, lowering down to his eye level the Guardian of Wonder spoke in the most serious tone Jack had ever heard him use "If the seal that has kept Eros at bay for a thousand years has been broken, then that can be the only reason".

"I don't understand..." Jack said, confusion lacing his features. He felt North's grip on his shoulder tighten a little more.

"Tooth loves you, Jack" he continued, "Cupid could not have her because she is in love with you and you are in love with her. Cupid's power as the deity of love does not allow him to interfere with true love. He is forbidden from interfering with those who are genuinely in love regardless of time, reason or circumstance." North said solemnly, he watched as realization started to dawn on the young Guardian's face.

"Knowing that he couldn't have her, Cupid's love and longing for Tooth became unstable and impure, and it turned into Lust. That Lust...was strong enough to break the ancient seal and release his dark persona, Eros. And the fact that Tooth is carrying your child and that you two we're engaged to be married probably fuelled his power" North said quietly.

Jack Frost felt his knee give way and would have fallen if North had not been right beside him to hold him upright. The young Guardian ran a hand through his messy white locks, his eyes wide with disbelief "It makes sense now" Jack whispered to himself so the other Guardians couldn't hear him. The uneasy feeling he felt when he first saw Cupid talking to Tooth at the New Year's party and the feeling of someone always watching and glaring at him. It all made sense.

Jack gripped his staff and his eyes narrowed. He should have seen all of this coming.

"Where is the seal?" the Guardian of Wonder looked down to see the determined eyes of their youngest Guardian. Seeing the puzzled look on North's face Jack tried again, "You mentioned before that the ancient seal that locked away Cupid's lust has been broken. Where is that seal?" Jack's voice came out calm but demanding.

"It is located in Petra tou Romiou; a hidden cove by the coast of Cyprus" North answered, he watched as the young winter spirit nodded his head.

"Lets go" Jack commanded.

"What? Why?" North asked in confusion. Bunnymund and Sandy looked like they wanted to ask the winter spirit the same thing.

"If we go find the seal, it might lead us to where Eros took Tooth. We might be able to find something" Jack said in all seriousness, leaving no room for argument. His cold gaze swept over the other Guardians, almost daring them to say no.

The other three Guardians nodded in understanding, "There is no guarantee that we will be able to find anything Jack" North cautioned "But this is the only possible and best lead we have. Lets go! To the Sleigh!"

* * *

North's sleigh landed with a dull thud upon the shifting sands of Petra tou Romiou. The full moon's light shone brightly and reflected of the dark turning tides of the sea. A harsh wind blew across the Guardians as they made there way towards a hidden cove that was formed deep into the sea's cliff-side.

"This way" North said, lighting an old oil lamp as he swiftly lead his fellow Guardians into the cove. "This cove can only be revealed during very low tide. Throughout the day it is hidden away by the sea level and invisible to the human eye" the Russian explained as the group ventured deeper and deeper into the cove.

"North" Jack called for the man as they continued their trek. "Yes, Jack?" the Guardian of Wonder answered not turning his head as he continued to lead the way.

"You said that, Eros was created as a separate persona due to Cupid suffering the loss of his first love...How did that happen?" Jack questioned.

North turned his head to take a quick glance at Jack before he turned back. A moment of silence passed before he started to speak. "I don't know the precise details, but the legend goes that it all started a thousand years ago when Cupid fell in love with a mortal woman".

"He fell in love with...a mortal woman?" Jack repeated slowly as if he couldn't grasp the reality of it.

"Yes. He did. According to the legend, the woman was the only daughter of an influential and powerful man. She was an exceedingly beautiful and kind-hearted young woman and from what I know, Cupid fell in love with her the minute he saw her. He was absolutely infatuated with her. Its not clear wether she felt the same way about him; but the woman was vey close to her father though. I am unsure of the father's name, but people once called him the great General of the Golden Age."

North paused and stopped as he saw that several jagged rocks that had fallen from the ceiling of the cove was blocking their path. "I've got this" Bunnymund said as he planted a few of his exploding easter eggs between the crevices of the rocks. "Hold down ya' ears" Bunnymund warned as the eggs exploded seconds later. As the colourful dust settled Bunnymund motioned for the other Guardians to continue their journey.

"Thank you Bunny" North said as he dutifully climbed over the shattered rocks and proceeded with telling Jack the rest of the legend.

"The General was a heroic man who had lead a powerful and indestructible army. He was wealthy, respected and famous but his greatest pride and joy was his daughter. Tragically, he disappeared one day during one of his missions. They never found the General; and his daughter was left behind as an orphan" North said sombrely.

"It was during that time that Cupid began to force himself onto the General's daughter" Bunnymund continued walking up beside Jack. "She was in great despair at the loss of her father and Cupid wanted to console and comfort her. However, in her anguish she pushed him away and rejected his love for her. A few years later, the daughter came out of her depression and fell in love with another man whom she later married." Bunnymund paused and Jack looked to see he had an unrecognizable emotion clouding his features.

"Cupid was furious" Bunnymund sighed. "He was outraged that she had so willingly trampled over his love and care for her and gone off to marry someone else. It was then that he decided that he would take her by force. Soon he started to change and began to go by the name of Eros. One day while the woman's husband was out, he forced himself onto her and he..." Jack tightened his staff and glared ahead, a low fire burning in his bright blue eyes.

"He raped her didn't he?" Bunnymund nodded slowly.

"It was terrible" North spoke up again. "He raped her and harassed her relentlessly. Later on, the woman confided in her husband about what happened but the husband misunderstood and thought that she was unfaithful and was willingly sleeping around with someone else. The husband called her a slut and left her. That shattered her, she had once again lost someone she deeply loved. She couldn't take it anymore and shortly after she...took her own life."

"Good God..." Jack whispered in disbelief. The Guardian of Fun walked silently as he slowly absorbed the information. After hearing about Cupid; or rather Eros's past Jack Frost felt angrier and more worried than ever before. If what North and Bunnymund just told him was true and Eros was really capable of stooping down to such a level then...

'_Tooth'_ Jack felt his heart wrench painfully as he thought about his beloved. His fist clenched over his chest where his heart was.

Several minutes of heavy silence passed by with none of the Guardians talking, each of them to busy engrossed in their own thoughts. Soon they came face to face with a dead end. "Here is the ancient seal" North declared; holding up the oil lamp the rest of the Guardians saw a giant seal carved into the wall of the cove.

The seal was made up of several rings of circles and surrounded by several unidentifiable symbols. Carved into the borders of the circles were ancient texts that none of the Guardians could read. But, what really shocked the Guardians was the deep horizontal crack that ran directly across the entire seal.

North lifted up a slightly shaking hand and ran it across the crack. "It is as we feared. The ancient seal has been broken" North turned his head to look at Jack, Bunnymund and Sandy. All of them sharing the same look of dread.

"North, are you able to read the texts within the seal? Does it say anything that could possibly hint to us of Tooth's whereabouts? Anything at all?" Jack asked, hope lacing his words. His shoulders slumped as he saw the father of Christmas shake his head in dismay.

"I am sorry, Jack. But, I can't even begin to understand what the ancient texts say much less read and interpret it". Jack's eyes landed on Bunnymund and Sandy who were shaking their heads as well.

"Sorry mate, I don't understand this prehistoric gibberish either" Bunnymund said, one could very plainly hear the disappointment and frustration in the Easter Bunny's voice. Sandy simply formed several questions marks above his head with his dream sand.

"Fuck!" Jack gritted his teeth. "Here I thought we finally had a break through. But we're back at square one again!" the winter spirit shouted in frustration as he hit the wall of the cove; sending a blast of ice over it. With his back against the iced wall, Jack slumped down onto the mossy floor of the cove. His hands came up to shield his eyes as he took deep shaky breaths.

"Will I never find her?"

The words came out as a soft broken whisper and the other three Guardians barely heard it. North shifted his eyes downwards, Bunnymund's ears dropped so that they laid limp by the side of his face and Sandy's dream sand that was always swirling around and shifting laid motionless around his feet.

They stayed silent; and like the past six months, they had no idea how to comfort and assure their youngest Guardian. What could you possibly say to console a heart broken and grieving man who has not only lost the love of his life but his child too?

"Oh come now, don't tell me you're giving up all ready Jacky-boy" a voice echoed of the wall of the cave. It sent a shiver of fear through the Guardians. "Why, the fun is just starting. You can't give up halfway" the voice exclaimed.

Jack Frost growled. He recognised that voice. Turning towards the owner of the voice his blue eyes burned with rage and hatred.

"**Cupid"** Jack spat out the name with so much venom in his voice that North, Bunnymund and Sandy couldn't help but look at the winter spirit in surprise.

The tall man grinned in amusement, his blood red eyes shining within the darkness of the cove. "I'm not Cupid, Jacky-boy. I'm Eros now" he said and unfolded his bat wings.

The other Guardians drew out their weapons, preparing to fight the deity of Lust should he make any sudden movements.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen put down your weapons. I just came here to talk not to fight" Eros said in a mockingly sweet tone.

Before anyone could register what was happening; a bright and powerful blast of ice shot towards Eros with incredible power sending the deity of Lust flying backwards.

"**EROS!" **Jack roared sending blast after blast of ice towards Eros, pushing him back to the entrance of the cove.

"My my my; such temper" Eros mocked as he hovered in the cold night air outside of the hidden cove.

All four of the Guardians gathered outside of the cove and glared resentfully at Eros. Their gaze hardened and weapons bared.

"**GIVE. ME. BACK. TOOTH!"** Jack growled out his chest heaving from his barely controlled fury. Ice and frost crackled from his staff and spread around the sand where he was standing.

Eros laughed as if he has just been told the funniest joke in the world. Jack felt his blood boil. He sent another powerful blast of ice towards Eros with full intention of killing him.

But, the blast of ice was suddenly swallowed up by a dark shadow that manifested right in front of Eros. The shadow contorted and stretched revealing the figure of a familiar man.

"**Pitch Black"**

* * *

**Ohhhh the long awaited confrontation against Eros and Pitch is about to begin. So in this chapter I finally revealed Eros's past and threw in another curve ball at you guys. I wonder if any of you guys can guess where this story is going? Hope you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait :) **

**By the way, for those of you who are wondering; Eros is the Greek god of love and his Roman counterpart is Cupid. I've portrayed him in this story by combining both Greek and Roman mythology. **

**R&R Please :) **


End file.
